The Potter Brothers and the Assassins Creed
by Mega Kilo 69
Summary: AU, obviously. Harry Potter and his twin brother Raoul go to Hogwarts and find magic and wonder around every corner. But Hogwarts holds an Ancient secret, one intrinsically tied to the Potter family. One that will change the Wizarding world forever, and the Potter twins along with it.
1. Prologue: Those Who Came Before

Disclaimer: I neither own nor have had any help in the development of either Assassins Creed or Harry Potter. To paraphrase, I'm just a poor boy from a poor family, spare me the life of a plagiarist please. Easy come easy go, please enjoy the show. First fic and I am so excited to roll it out

AU, obviously. Harry Potter and his twin brother Raoul go to Hogwarts and find magic and wonder around every corner. But Hogwarts holds an Ancient secret, one intrinsically tied to the Potter family. One that will change the Wizarding world forever, and the Potter twins along with it.

Prologue: Those Who Came Before.

"James, you cannot ask this of us!" declared Moony indignantly. "The very idea goes against everything we've done! Everything we've fought for."

"Moony, calm yourself," James commanded in a resigned tone. At his friends silence he continued, "I have fought for peace all my life. For my wife. For my friends. But most of all, my children. But the war is not over and I feel my time is coming to an end. If Voldemort finds me and Lily, you have to promise to teach the boys."

"He's right James. We fought so that others didn't have to. You know the dangers of this life… You would put your sons through that?"

"Padfoot…" James whined against his friends words. "This war will never end, not in our lifetime anyway. We have to ensure the future is protected against our enemies. And they will no doubt come for us even if Voldemort is defeated. Those of the Red Cross are relentless and unless there is a line of defence, they will win. And you know what that means for us. Unless every single one, everywhere, dies none of us will be safe. Mankind will never be safe!"

A few moments of silence followed these words as the three thought upon them. Finally James sighed. "I'm not asking you as Mentor. I'm asking you as a friend. No matter what happens to me, my family must be kept safe."

"What would you have us do?" asked Sirius in an angry tone. "Grab the babes and show them how to wield a blade! They are children James."

"I am not asking you to do that. When they are older, old enough to make their own decisions, give them the choice. But make sure they are ready. I want them protected."

Remus started towards James and shouted, "There is protection and then there is this! Myself and Padfoot can protect the boys, and the others are yours to command. There is no need to bring your children into this."

"Remus, please," said James, raising his hand. Remus growled angrily and paced back to his original spot. "This is only if something happens to me and Lily. If the war ends before my boys are men, then they need never know of what we are. But it won't. Voldemort will rise and fall, but the Templars…" James sighed and turned away. "It matters not either way. If you will not train the boys then they will figure it out for themselves." James allowed the ghost of a smile cross his face. "They are Marauders after all." The others smiled at this, albeit reluctantly.

James readjusted his robe, pulling the white hood over his head as he stepped to the edge. "They are Assassins," he whispered as he Disapparated, leaving his friends alone on the tower.

"What should we do Moony? What he says is madness, but makes sense as well. When we are gone, who is to hold the line?" Remus sighed as he stared up at the stars.

"We must do as our Mentor commands. If he wants the boys trained in our ways… Then we cannot object. And as you said, it makes sense." Remus chuckled and Sirius glanced at him questioningly. "They're Potters Sirius. Knowing them, they'll probably start an army to fight injustice if we don't." Sirius chuckled himself, knowing that's exactly what James would do.

"Ours is a hard life, filled with blood," whispered Sirius as he remembered his many years as an Assassin. "But in the end, is our goal that noble? If we are ashamed to even consider letting the boys have a choice, how proud of our actions are we? We who work in the dark to preserve the light?"

The two men shared a glance and continued staring into the sea. "It doesn't matter anyway. James and Lily will be fine. Neither Voldemort nor the Templars can't get to them with the Fidelius charm in place. James will train the boy and one day he'll lead us as well as his father did, as long as we aren't old codgers yet," chuckled Sirius. "As long as you are a good boy Moony, I promise not to have you fixed and sent to the old dog's home."

"Same to you Padfoot," smiled Remus. "Safety and Peace Brother."

"Safety and Peace."

Both Disapparated and tried to forget the task their friend had asked of them. Within the week, the Templars destroyed most of the Assassins, Lily and James Potter were murdered in their homes by Lord Voldemort who was later defeated by their child and Sirius Black was imprisoned. Remus was forced to flee to avoid the carnage that befell the Assassins and hung up his cowl, vowing to never don it again. The Assassins were destroyed, though there was a faint light in the darkness…

**Authors Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed that little taster. This story is going to be majorly AU and I want only contructive critisism, though I have no flame shield to stop you. I should also mention that Desmond will not be in this story, though I'm stealing Connor, Ezio and Altair etc. Just think that in this world, desmonds Granparents all moved to England or something. This story is un-betaed so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. Review after you've read this and let me know if you want me to skip straight to the Sorting, or start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letters from No-one

**Acknowledgements to start us off ladies and gentlemen. To Mad about the Boro, congrats for being the first reviewer. Hopefully I wont disappoint anyone. To Boys Do Like Girls, glad you're interested and I'll try to keep you hooked. Thank you to those who followed, Black Were-Dragon, Boys Do Like Girls, Leonais Frostwind, StaceyM. Rose, Student of History, christian77611 and spinkavampire. Hope you all like whats next.**

**A/N: Okay, this is a little filler chapter before we get to Diagon Alley. I wanted to skip straight to there but it's easier to have a little background to muy OC. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Letters That Changed It All.

Raoul Potter woke with a start at the sound on rapping on the door. He sat up quickly and had a moment of disorientation before he remembered where he was. He'd been having a dream where he was playing hide and seek in a forest with children whose faces didn't match his own… They all looked foreign…

"Up!" screeched Aunt Petunia, answering the question of why he was awake. To his left, he saw his brother reaching for his glasses.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a yawn. Harry mumbled and swung his legs off of the bed. In the kitchen, Raoul could hear the sizzling of bacon as Aunt Petunia started on breakfast.. He shook his head to clear the last of the cobwebs from it and moved to his dresser.

"Are you up yet?" shrilled Aunt Petunia' voice as she returned to the door.

"Nearly," Harry called back to her, a sour look on his face as he tried to pull on a pair of overly large socks.

"Well get a move on. I want you to watch the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday." Her voice became sweeter and more child-like as she proceeded to the end, her words oozing honey venomously. Harry groaned and Raoul cursed quietly.

"What did you say?" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Nothing Aunt Petunia," the brothers chorused in their small, tired voices. They heard their Aunts retreating footsteps and Raoul sighed. As the brothers stood, fully dressed they left the room and walked to another morning in the Dursley house.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they could hardly see the table for Dudley's presents. Raoul sneered in disgust. Dudley didn't need these things, they were utterly superfluous. The bike for example. Dudley hated exercise. His only sport of choice was Harry-hunting, though they rarely caught him, either due to Harry's speed or Raoul's vigilance. He was only getting the bike because "it was the must have of the year". Raoul guessed that Dudley would use it once or twice before it broke or he got bored of it.

Raoul looked at his younger brother and saw the sadness and envy in his eyes. Harry was a few inches shorter than him, with the same emerald green eyes and skin tone. Harry's glasses were held together by scotch tape – a present from Dudley had led to it being necessary – and his lightning bolt scar on his forehead was briefly visible as he scratched at it. He was small and skinny, unlike Raoul who was taller and broader. There was also the fact that while Harry had messy hair, Raoul was bald. It was his Uncle's choice to shave his head, anything to be rid of the snow white streaks of hair blowing off Raoul's face. Though it did little to hide his lightning scar, but that was what hats were made for!

When he and Harry had grown curious, Petunia had told them they had gained the scars in the car crash that killed their parents and to stop asking questions. That was one of the rules to live a quiet life with the Dursleys. Don't ask questions.

Raoul hated that.

It was decided after many arguments that Harry and Raoul would have to come to the zoo with the Durselys, not trusting them to keep the house in one piece after they had left. After lunch at the zoo, the party of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, his friend Piers, Harry and Raoul entered the snake room. It was cool and dark, with a light breeze. The lights were dim, so as not to disturb the reptiles and there were various chorus' of "Ooh" and "Oh my" heard. Dudley quickly raced off – as fast as someone of his size could – to find the largest snake, a boa constrictor. Raoul hung back with Harry, waiting for Dudley to get bored before they meandered over to the snake. Harry's eyes widened and Raoul whistled lowly. The snake was HUGE! It could've easily wrapped itself around Uncle Vernon's car twice and crushed it into a trashcan. For now, however, it seemed content to doze.

Next to him, Harry sighed. Raoul understood how he felt. The snake probably died of boredom, all the company it had was idiots drumming their hands on the glass to make it do something interesting. Most days he and Harry were confined to the tiny room they shared where there was barely enough room for the two mattresses and the dresser. That's probably what it was like for this poor sod.

The snake's beady eyes flicked open and locked onto the twins. It slowly began to raise its head until it was level with theirs. Raoul was about to pull Harry back, thinking the snake was going to attack them and brain itself on the glass when it did the strangest thing.

It winked.

The beating Raoul had taken had been severe. He was struggling to breathe, his head swam, his lips were bruised and bleeding, his eye was swollen and he was in pain all over. After they had returned from the zoo, with the apologies of the director ringing in their ears, Vernon had waited for Piers to return home before he started. Petunia had locked Harry in their room while Raoul was dragged to the basement by Vernon. He stayed there for well over an hour before Vernon left, and was there for another hour before he managed to crawl out. Petunia had hissed at the sight of him, either in disgust or satisfaction he couldn't tell. It wasn't out of pity.

He had gingerly collapsed onto the mattress before he allowed himself to cry out in pain, Harry rubbing his bald head. Why? That was the only question that Raoul wanted answered, the only one that needed answered. The question that was in his eyes every time his Uncle walked towards him with malicious intent, his eyes gleaming with evil. Why? Why didn't his family love him like everyone else's did? Why did he have to be here? Why was he beaten for any inexplicable event that occurred around himself and Harry? But that was the answer. Him and Harry. They were different, something Vernon didn't approve of. If Vernon didn't take his rage – and it was a terrible rage – out on Raoul, then it would fall to Harry to face his Uncle's blows. Raoul couldn't subject his little brother, his only real family, to that. So he had to hope that one day, preferably soon, it would be over.

But he couldn't let Harry see his turmoil. He had to be brave, had to be strong. Make a witty comment and laugh it all away. He had to love the beating and take it with a smile. Because if not him, who else?

"Get the mail Dudley," said Uncle Vernon over his newspaper as they sat around the table. Raoul was fully healed and was wary of doing anything to incur his Uncle's wrath once more. Aunt Petunia was dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes to be used as a school uniform, though both Potters agreed that they looked like elephant hides.

"Make Harry get it," whined Dudley.

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Dudley do it."

"Dudley, poke him with your Smeltings stick."

Harry dodged the stick and left to collect the mail, a scowl fixed onto his face. He was away for a few moments before Vernon called after him "What are you doing boy! Checking for letter bombs?" He laughed at his own joke while Raoul prayed to any listening god who wasn't busy for a letter bomb.

Harry came through, a look of shock on his face as he passed two letters to Uncle Vernon, a postcard and a bill, before handing one to Raoul and keeping one for himself. With a look of confusion Raoul took the letter.

Mr Raoul Aquila Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

If it wasn't so plainly labelled, Raoul would think there was a mistake. The ink was emerald green and the paper was a thick, yellow parchment. He turned the letter over and saw a crest. A large H, surrounded by a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. He made to open it.

"Hey that's mine," Harry cried. Quickly lifting his head, he saw Vernon with a letter similar to the one in Raoul's hand.

"Who'd be writing to you?" he sneered before opening the letter. His face turned red, then green before settling on chalk white. "P-P-Petunia," he gasped in a hoarse whisper. As Aunt Petunia entered and took the letter, and her eyes widened in shock, Vernon noticed the identical letter in Raoul's hand.

"Give me the letter boy," he said, his voice dangerously low. Raoul knew what followed that voice: pain. "Give it to me this instant!"

"Three, two, one, Happy Birthday Harry," whispered Raoul with a smile. He grinned at Harry and blinked in surprise. "You're an old man now Harry, grey hairs 'n' all. You don't look a day over eight."

"You're already bald," smirked Harry as Raoul chuckled. "Happy Birthday Ray."

As the brothers lay there smiling happily at each other there was a loud BOOM that made the whole shack tremble. Everyone in the shack sat upright in shock. On this near deserted island, a place no-one would suspect they would go, during a heavy storm which should have stopped all travel to and from the island, someone was knocking on the door.

**A/N: I know, not the best but as i said, tis simply filler. Read review, critiscise or compliment I don't care. Just let me know that I'm doing this right.**


End file.
